Kerin
Kerin is a man of unknown and mysterious origins. Very few people know where he comes from and often times, even question who he actually is. Little do they realise, that his life is one of bloodshed, loss, rebirth, war and of magic. though his legend has indeed been lost to the history books. Kerin is the very definition of a hero. Personality The very first thing that anyone can notice about Kerin, is his absolute lack of fear, he barely ever bats an eyelid when faced with danger. often times charging head first into conflict when others are suffering. He see ms to have an undying loyalty to those he calls friend, always by their side when he needs them. Feeling like he would be lost without them, and in many cases, it's his long list of friends that have in a sense, kept him sane due to the very nature of his being. Should one of is friends be captured, he won't think twice about declaring war on the world to save them. Along with his lack of fear and willingness to throw himself into harms way to protect others, Kerin is a surprisingly laid back person. Often making jokes with seriously dangerous opponents, almost like it's a taunting method. Though this doesn't extend to his enemies. absolutely no one is safe from his jokes, caring little for things like titles and honours, seeing them as being worthless for judging a person's character. He mocks and teases his friends endlessly. mostly when he's under the influence of drink (which admittedly, is quite often due to him running an Inn calle The WayWard Spirit) Though despite his skill in battle, He has a very kind side to him. he's always trying to help someone in need if he comes across them. be it giving a stray some free food and a place to sleep at his inn, taking down a monster that is terrorising a village, or simply offering adivce to those who seem to need it. no one can deny the amount of kindness he extends to others. There is however, a darker side to him as well. Kerin has seen war and conflict, and despite his appparent youth. He has seen more of it than most veterans. He has no qualms about killing someone that causes pain to others, meaningless ravaging of people's lives is one thing he cannot abide. making him a sort of vigilante that hunts down and punishes those that do evil. Appearance Looking at Kerin, it is easy for anyone to assume that he's simply a male in his late adholessence, due to him being only 4'11'' (without the added height from his antlers), having a rather energetic and happy outlook on life, a rather average yet slightly toned body type and frame. plus is youthful looking face. it's easy for anyone to assume that he is younger than he is. (but given how old he actually is. that's not really a hard mistake to make).'' Kerin is covered from head to toe in a coat of black fur, which he takes good care of, often baithing and combing himself to keep it shiny and soft. On his left shoulder, under his left eye and his antlers however are his most noticable features. he has a set of bright blue markings that most people simply assume to be birthmarks (since his father who also works at the inn has the same markings) these are however, the result of a bargain, struck long ago. Backstory Very little is known about Kerin himself, which he actually doesn't mind, in fact, he prefers it to being well known. But the stories of the man that he really is are a different story, even though most of them have fallen into obscurity. but study the correct mythology, look at the right history books and anyone can find various mentions of a figure known simply as The Horned Spirit. Many assumptions are made about just who, or what this mysterious character is. to some, he is simply a talented battlemage, or battlemages that happen to have donned the title. others assume that he is some strange, otherworldly being that appears when great threats to the world appear. Little do they realise, that The Horned Spirit is in fact. Both. This man has appeared throughout history dozsens of times, wielding a single sword with words from another language etched into the surface of the blade. he has fought in wars, taken on otherwrldly threats, aided great heroes from behind the scenes. Sadly the tales are few and far between, and all throughout different times in history. which is the main reason most people that learn about him, believe that he simply isn't one person, or that he is a spirit. but since most mentions of him a quite vague, he is seen as little more than a myth, and a bogeyman to those who perform evil deeds to innocents.